


Jashawn Week 2020

by EarthmanNoEarth



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthmanNoEarth/pseuds/EarthmanNoEarth
Summary: Seven Jashawn oneshots for Jashawn week!
Relationships: Jasmine/Shawn (Total Drama)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Bedtime

“Mind if I turn the light off?” Jasmine reached for the chain hanging from the ceiling fan. 

Shawn quickly finished tugging his pajama shirt over his head and nodded, “Let me turn the hall light off.” While he slipped out the door to do so, Jasmine gave the chain a pull, leaving her in darkness. With that done, she flopped back onto the bed. Jasmine has never been quite comfortable with beds. Her family had spent a lot of time camping out in the Outback when she was young, and even once they moved to Canada she tended to sleep in the branches of one of the many trees that surrounded their house. But while moving in together, she and Shawn had decided to readjust to sleeping in a bed. With all the lights successfully turned off, Shawn crept back into their room and slid into his spot on the mattress. Jasmine snaked her arm over and grabbed his hand, a motion which he accepted. “Do you need to talk for a bit?” he whispered. 

Jasmine glanced at the ceiling, “I think I’ll be okay.” The first few nights in the room had been difficult for her. Without light, it felt like the walls and roof were mere inches away from her. Jasmine’s claustrophobia those first few nights had been unbearable. She had shot down Shawn’s suggestion of a nightlight, as she knew Shawn had troubles sleeping without complete darkness. “Just wake me up if you’re panicking,” he mumbled and rolled over to face the wall. His breathing immediately slowed and he was out like a light. Shawn has trained himself to fall asleep in an instant, and until his eight hours were up all that could stir him was the ceiling light being turned on. 

Once Shawn was down for the count, Jasmine wormed her arms around him and hugged him in a tight grasp. Usually when she had to sleep indoors she brought a teddy bear to squeeze. Shawn had graciously volunteered to be her teddy bear. With her arms in place, she wrapped her legs around his, so that she was effectively spooning him. Lastly, she nestled Shawn’s head under her chin, fully locking him in the bear hug. Breathing in the smell of his, admittedly gross, hair she anchored herself to that scent and felt herself drifting off. The room, which had felt oppressively small in the darkness, was now more cozy than anything.


	2. Singing in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two of Jashawn Week, Comfy and Cozy

“Oy, Sammy!” Jasmine called to the kitchen, “The movie’s starting!” Sammy scurried out with her popcorn and plopped down on the rocking chair. Shawn rushed down the stairs, having just finished getting changed. “What did you pick?” he addressed Sammy. 

“Singing in the Rain.” the cheerleader smiled. After Sammy had moved in with the couple when her family broke the last straw, she had suggested doing a movie night every Friday, which Jasmine has happily agreed to and which Shawn had agreed to after some persuading. 

“I’m guessing it’s not a zombie apocalypse movie then.”

“It’s a musical.”

“There are musical zombie apocalypses.” Though Jasmine would have loved to be part of their riveting conversation, she had busked herself with something else. She grabbed two blankets and a pillow. The first blanket went around her shoulder, since the winter air was biting through the windows and none of them had bothered to turn the heat on. Next she placed the pillow on her lap and gave it a couple pats. Shawn took the cue and laid down, placing his head on the pillow so that his head was in her lap. Once he was laying down, Jasmine draped the second blanket over him. Noticing that Shawn still had his hat on, she removed it and set his hair free. Tutoring at how unruly he had let it become, she grabbed a brush and some hair ties that Sammy had left on the side table and began work on shaping it into a much more fashionable style. 

Having grown up without older sisters to do her hair for her, Jasmine had grown quite adept at the art. Before she had adopted a much shorter cut, she had preferred to grow her hair long, and at one point during the period in which her family had lived in the Outback, it extended all the way down to her waist, a remarkable accomplishment. After a bit of brushing, tieing, and pinning, Shawn now looked like a proper gentleman. Though he was sure to take it down before he showered, Jasmine couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight. She nestled her arms under his head, and settled in to enjoy the movie. She was much more tired than expected, and could feel herself drifting off as she struggled to pay attention.

An accidental elbow to her stomach woke Jasmine. Wearily opening her eyes, she saw that Shawn was scooting up to sit on her lap, using the crook of her elbow as a headrest. He had fiddled with the pins and ties in his hair; however, instead of simply taking them out as she had expected, he had simplified it into something he could easily do but still retained the essence of the original. Jasmine shifted slightly and removed the blanket from her shoulders. Placing it on her knees, she smiled. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt this safe.


	3. Party

“Are you ready, babe?” Jasmine shouted over to the bathroom, where Shawn was busy trimming his hair. The amazon was modeling her new sea foam green dress in front of a mirror. They had to leave for the party in a few minutes and Shawn was almost always late for things like these. “Almost there sweetie!” he dashed out with his hair looking stylish for once. All he needed was his dress shoes and he would be good to go. 

“We’ll be in the car,” Jasmine gabbed Shawn by the back of his suit jacket before he could run out of their bedroom, and planted a kiss on the top of his head. She let the zombie boy go, grabbed the handbag Sammy had gotten for her, and headed down the stairs. Stepping carefully out the door in her flats, since there was no way she could walk in flats, she folded herself into the shotgun seat of the cat. Sammy was already waiting in the driver's seat, wearing the cherry red dress the party’s happy couple had gotten her. Since the nice twin was still a few weeks short of the legal drinking age, she had agreed to drive there and back, so that Shawn and Jasmine could enjoy the open bar. “Is Shawn ready?” Sammy was touching up her nail’s polish as she asked. 

“Give him a second.” On cue, Shawn launches out the front door quite literally. He managed to turn his epic trip into a roll that got his suit a bit dusty but ended with him where he wanted, the backseat of the car. “I’m backseat again?” 

“Are you gonna drink?” Jasmine eyed the rear view mirror.

Already knowing what she would say, Shawn answered, “Yeah.” 

“Then Sammy gets to drive.” Sammy had been eager to drive since it meant she got aux cord privileges, and she recently purchased some new soundtracks. They listened to “Follies” on the half hour drive down. 

They arrived at the venue, a glorious event space that Sammy jokingly called the Ozdust Ballroom in a reference neither of the others understood. Given the celebrated couple’s personalities it seemed like an odd choice of location to say the least. Once inside Sammy quickly departed, hoping to meet up with some friends she hadn’t seen for a while. Both uncomfortable with the glamorous setting, Jasmine and Shawn grasped hands. However, the fear melted from Jasmine’s eyes when she spotted the bride who had invited them. “Hippie!” she called accross. The nickname, which was short for Hippolyta, instantly caught the young woman’s attention. 

Eva flipped around and jogged towards Jasmine. She would have run, but her heels did not allow it, and she was already tempting fate with her jog. “Jazz!” she called back. While the two warrior woman made polite conversation, Shawn distracted himself by watching Izzy, Eva’s fiancée, drink out of her personal chocolate fountain. Ten or so minutes later, Eva decided to talk with some of the others for a bit. The same creeping suspicion that had been in Shawn’s stomach while getting ready returned. He knew nobody there besides his former Pahkitew Island castmates. Jasmine had met quite a few attendees at the engagement party and he was scared she would leave him behind to talk with her friends. It was childish to worry like that, he knew, but he couldn’t ignore the worry. “What’s wrong?” Jasmine broke him from his trance. 

“It’s nothing.”

She already could tell what was wrong, “I’m not gonna leave you behind. I’ll stick with ya through thick and thin.” Shawn felt something in his hand and realized something . The whole time she and Eva has been talking, Jasmine had never let go of his hand. After bending down to give him a kiss on the forehead, which left a faint red mark, Jasmine tugged him towards the dance floor, “There’s a nice song playing. C’mon.”


	4. Three Things

Gazes as sweet as honey. It was a long way to the campsite, and Shawn was determined to make sure that neither of them got bored on the way there. Between a playlist created just for the eight hours of driving there and back, and an audiobook Jasmine had been dying to listen to, they stayed occupied during the drive, switching drivers occasionally to make sure they were well-rested. An hour in, Shawn made a slight detour to visit a 60’s themed diner he had been dying to see. The two of them bought overpriced milkshakes that came in novelty cups and drank them while sitting in their car, on a viewpoint overlooking a gorgeous river. As the sunlight streaming into the car acted to put him to sleep, Shawn snuggled up to Jasmine. As he gazed up longingly, she couldn’t tell which was sweeter-her milkshake or the way he was looking at her. 

Hugs as warm as embers. Shawn’s job at the orchard got rather tedious sometimes. Though he loved tending to the trees, the winter weather was getting rough on him, especially with the long hours it required sometimes. One night he came home chilled to the bone, having slipped and fallen into a pond. Without an opportunity to change, he had ended up with a nasty cold. Jasmine had no idea how to make chicken soup, but she had another idea. Swaddling her frozen boyfriend in as many blankets as she could find, she started a roaring fire in the fireplace and brought out the marshmallows. Shawn sat swaddled on her lap, as she wrapped her arms around him. In the moment, Shawn forgot there was a fire, her embrace was all the warmth he could ever need. 

Kisses as dazzling as dawn. It was their first time camping alone. Sammy had plans with some of her old friends, and none of Jasmine’s family had any interest in going with them. Having only two people made setting up the campsite difficult, but the couple’s vast experience made it work. Once the fire was raging, they lay out on their sleeping bags and stared up at the sky, stargazing. Their focus was on their conversation, however. Each of them always had a hundred stories to tell the other, and their memory banks never seemed to run dry. Eventually, as the fire dimmed and stars became the brightest thing there was, Jasmine leaned over and kissed Shawn. He returned the favor, and soon the two were locked in deep embrace. Who could possibly need a fire when the love on display was bright enough?


	5. And They Were Roommates

“ Oh god,” Jasmine thought as she entered the living room, “I’m going to die here.” In desperate need of a cheap apartment, she had scanned the newspapers for an extremely affordable option. She had found a room which was being rented out for a wildly low amount. Unfortunately, she had arrived to find a straight up horror show. Dozens of bows, crossbows, and throwing stars were hung on the walls. Pinned on the wall was a complex diagram of the human body, with a large red circle around the brain. The door was just as creepy, if not worse. Along with the normal door, there was a heavy steel vault door that sat open. The owner walked in and facepalmed. He quickly ran to the walls and began taking the weapons down, “I’m so sorry! I was gonna have these moves to my room but there was a late shift at the bakery and I accidentally locked myself out and then I caught myself on fire and-“

Jasmine interrupted, “What's with all the weapons and stuff?” 

The owner, who would later introduce himself as Shawn, gestured towards a volume of “The Walking Dead” that was sitting on the coffee table, “Zombies. I’ve been preparing for the zombie apocalypse for years.” He was deathly serious, which was a bit off-putting. Before Jasmine could say anything, he pointed down the hall to a closed door, “Let me show you to your room!” he dumped all the weapons on a chair, accidentally firing the, thankfully unloaded, crossbow in the process. Jasmine hesitated. It was a bit creepy, but she had nowhere else to go. Not to mention Shawn hadn’t actually been too bad, a bit awkward but nice. Following her gut, she followed Shawn. 

————————————————————

Jasmine’s day had been crap. After a long day of work at the grocery store, she had been caught in a sudden downpour walking home and was now soaked to the bone. She had forgotten to pack a lunch, and was starving. To top it all off, it was her birthday. She was prepared to just make some ramen, watch a movie, go to bed, and hope the next year turned out better. However, she could smell something cooking when she pushed the door open. Was that….roast beef? She stepped in and peeked over to the kitchen. Shawn was wearing an apron and frosting a cake as a gorgeously cooked roast beef cooled on the counter. “Shawn?” she asked tentatively, “Is this for me?” 

He heard her voice and instinctively tried to hide the cake. Unfortunately, Jasmine had already seen the icing, which read “Happy Birthday Jasmine!” She could fear herself tearing up a little, “You did all this for me?” He added the last bit of frosting and presented the cake to her, “You said it was your birthday and I wanted to do something special.” 

“You didn’t have to do all THIS!” 

“I know…...I wanted to.” Jasmine carefully took the cake and set it on the table. With that safe, she wrapped Shawn in the biggest hug she could. 

————————————————————

As they sat cuddled together and watching a movie, Jasmine couldn’t help but to ask, “What are we?” 

“I’m pretty sure we’re humans,” Shawn was a bit confused by the question. His head was resting against her stomach. 

“No, I mean are we dating? Are we just friends? Something else entirely?” 

“Oh,” Shawn hesitated, “I don’t know.” 

Before Jasmine could say something, Shawn interrupted, “Would you….like to date?” 

Jasmine smiled. Her worries about renting the room had long disappeared. Shawn had proven himself to be a kind, caring person. “Yeah,” she took his hand, “I think I would.”


	6. Bowling

“Goddamit,” Shawn had rolled his tenth gutter ball in a row, “Why is this so hard?” 

Jasmine chuckled as she rolled her tenth strike in a row, “Some people just aren’t cut out for this,” she took a swig of soda, “You’re some people.” Since neither were particularly interested in doing anywhere fancy, Jasmine and Shawn had decided to go bowling for their weekly date night. Unfortunately for Shawn, he hadn’t knocked down a single pin so far. Fortunately for Jasmine, she was yet to get less than perfect. “How on Earth are you scoring so high?” Shawn watched his ball slide through the return, defeated. 

“I was the champion at shot put, javelin, and hammer throwing at my school. I broke every record.” 

“...How did I not know that?” 

Jasmine grinned and bowled another strike, “We’ve never gone bowling before.” 

The nachos they had ordered earlier arrived, and Shawn quickly dunked a handful of chips in cheese. “The question is how have I only scored gutter balls. I can shoot a fly off a fence a hundred yards away with a crossbow but I can’t hit one of these stupid things.” 

“Maybe luck just isn’t on your side.” The scoreboard dinged to indicate the end of the game, surprising Jasmine, “Already? That was a lot faster than I expected.”

Shawn shrugged and started gathering their trash, “At least I’m put out of my misery.” 

“You weren’t THAT bad.” Jasmine ruffled his hair a little. 

“I didn’t knock down a single pin.” 

“Okay maybe you were,” Jasmine tossed Shawn their car keys, “Start the car, I’ll pay for our games.” Shawn nodded and headed out to the car. It was dead of winter, so heating up the car was a necessity. Once their various debts from all three of their rounds were paid off, Jasmine headed out to the parking lot, where Shawn was waiting in their now toasty vehicle. She slid in the passenger's seat, “You know, I never got my prize for winning.” 

Shawn was a bit behind, “What prize?” Jasmine gave him the answer by leaning over and kissing him. She held the embrace for a few seconds before releasing him, “Shall we go home?” 

Shawn smiled, “I think we shall.”


End file.
